15 de febrero
by Aria.sm
Summary: Porque el 14 de febrero es solo una fecha más. One-shot.


_**N/A:** Yo, excusándome por no subir nada el 14. Y en mi país aún es 15._

 _Perdonen si hay cambios de estilo o paso mezclando los tiempos, es que lo escribí en mis ratos libres y apenas llegué a casa. Además, a cada rato cambiaba de parecer y me puse a experimentar y no tengo tiempo para editarlo (que raro yo). De nuevo: ya contestaré todo lo que me falta._

 _Ah, por cierto, el regalo es lo que generalmente se da en mi país y, según he visto, en Estados Unidos anda parecido._

 _¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad!_

* * *

El 15 de febrero acababa de empezar y Kyoko hacía uso de todo su profesionalismo para evitar llorar ahí mismo. Es que no se vería bien que la actriz principal tuviera un colapso en media filmación.

Ella ya no veía el amor como un cuento de hadas. Pero tampoco lo veía como una historia de horror. Había madurado y sabía que para que una relación funcione ambas partes deben comprometerse en lograrlo, que no es unilateral. El amor no es dar para recibir, mas tampoco es solo recibir sin dar. Y ella estaba más que feliz con su amor.

Síp, como leyeron: con su amor. En marzo cumpliría un año de relación con Ren (o Kuon, pero ella no le llamaba así mientras no fuera rubio ni de ojos verdes). Ah, pero también leyeron la parte de "estaba".

Pues nada, hace unos días tuvieron su primera pelea grande. Una estupidez, la verdad, pero se les salió de las manos. Ella furiosa lo dejó con la palabra en la boca y de haber estado siguiéndola le hubiera estampado la puerta en toda la cara (sí lo hizo, pero eso ella no lo sabe). No respondió ninguna de sus llamadas ni mensajes y un par de horas luego él dejó de intentarlo.

Y vino la culpa, la tristeza, el temor y el orgullo.

Ella era la culpable, lo sabía. Había exagerado y sobreactuado pero es que ese era el primer San Valentín que pasarían como pareja. A ver, ya dijimos que no creía que el amor era como lo pintaban en los cuentos de hadas. Pero, (y ojo, porque es un pero importante) seguía teniendo sus fantasías.

Ella nunca disfrutó de experiencias que una chica normal de su edad debió haber vivido. Era feliz con su vida, sí, pero muy en el fondo (ni tanto) anhelada experimentar todo aquello que no pudo disfrutar nunca.

Kanae se encargaba de todo lo relacionado a actividades que las mejores amigas debían realizar (los clichés de los shojos, les llamaba), Julie y Kuu otou-san le brindaban el amor de padres y Ren, bueno... Kanae decía que solo él con su infinito amor podría seguirle sus caprichos sin una pizca de reproche.

Por eso pasar el 14 de febrero junto a Ren le era tan importante. Pero no era posible y él no hizo por donde y eso la enfureció más.

La falta de comunicación con Ren solo la ponía peor. Es cierto que su autoestima se había elevado montones pero, como toda pareja, vivía con el temor constante de que la otra persona se aburriera de ella, le encontrará defectos o la dejara de querer algún día.

Pero el orgullo, el maldito orgullo, no la dejaba llamarlo y aunque sabía debía disculparse terminó echándole toda la culpa al otro pobre.

Ella nunca pensó que sería esa clase de novia, viendo como le aguantó tanto a Sho, pero resultó que sí. Qué ironía, sí era como otras chicas en este aspecto...

Ok, ok, contexto:

Debido a un rodaje que duraría desde el 13 hasta el 16 de ese mismo mes Kyoko tuvo que salir de Tokio.

Cuando se lo comentó a Ren, este le dijo que la extrañaría montones, que se lo pasara bien, que la llamaría cada vez que pudiera y mil cosas más, pero nunca mencionó San Valentín. Uno diría que con todo lo dicho debería estar satisfecha pero nop, era una fecha importante para ella, quería celebrarlo junto a él. Así que se lo dijo y él le restó importancia.

Y nunca, jamás, le restas importancia a lo que te diga una mujer, mucho menos si es tu novia. Y si quieres conservarla, con mucha más razón.

Pasó lo que tuvo que pasar.

Terminó con el portazo y la ley del hielo.

Una vez terminadas las grabaciones se pasó lo que restaba del 14 comiendo ensalada (porque el helado tenía muchísimas calorías y como actriz no se lo podía permitir, aunque sí probó un poco, solo para hacerle honor a la tradición) y viendo películas donde los protagonistas se juraban amor eterno.

El 15 se levantó cansada y malhumorada, y a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos se filtró un poco en su comportamiento. Nunca frente a la cámara, eso sí. Que el profesionalismo nadie se lo quite.

Ninguno tuvo el valor de preguntarle que iba mal, ni su manager, aunque sí imaginaban que involucraba a cierto actor. Porque el día anterior había sido 14... y Kyoko no estaba en Tokio... Pero nadie la había visto al teléfono ni por un momento, hecho súper común en sus ratos libres en días anteriores.

A ver, en el mundo del entretenimiento existe el rumor de que Kyoko y Ren son una pareja. Nada confirmado pero que la mayoría juraría verdad en aquellas charlas en medio del descanso o los ratos donde les aplicaban el maquillaje y vestuario.

El punto es que tenían la sospecha de que algo había sucedido entre ellos dos pero así se quedaría, como sospecha.

Volviendo a Kyoko, ella no sabía qué hacer. Se sentía ridícula pero la verdad es que sí se sintió herida. El día siguiente regresaría y aun no tenía un plan de acción. Lo que es más, si Ren estaba enojado -cómo no, si lo ha estado ignorando- probablemente no querría verla ni en pintura.

Cuando alguien del _staff_ le avisó que un mensajero tenía algo para ella con órdenes estrictas de entregarlo directamente a sus manos fue por esa clase de pensamientos que se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al abrirlo y encontrar un sobre, en el cual solo estaba su nombre escrito usando el alfabeto, con una caligrafía hermosa. Caligrafía que reconoció de inmediato como la de Kuon.

Se alejó un poco de los ojos entrometidos y se dispuso a leerla. Decía:

 _Kyoko, mi amor, sé que te herí con mis palabras y por eso, lo siento muchísimo._

 _Sin embargo, debes entender mis motivos._

 _¿Recuerdas mi primer cumpleaños que celebramos juntos,_

 _aquel donde tenías mal la fecha por lo que no contabas con un regalo a tiempo?_

 _Yo te dije que tan solo tu sonrisa me bastaba._

 _No me creíste y probablemente aun no lo hagas, pero es la verdad._

 _No necesito de objetos materiales ni fechas establecidas para amarte,_

 _ni mucho menos para demostrártelo._

 _Tampoco quiero que lo hagas así._

 _Por eso, mi amor, da lo mejor en tu trabajo y cuando regreses,_

 _me aseguraré de que no vuelvas a sentir nunca la necesidad de depender de un día_

 _para celebrar nuestro amor._

 _P. D.: Yashiro destrozó mi celular al no decirle porque me veía tan mal, perdona no haberte contactado. Además, te mando esto hasta hoy para demostrar mi punto._

 _P. D. D.: Sé que te molestaste tanto que no preparaste nada para darme pero pareces olvidar que las costumbres con las que crecí son diferentes. Mira al mensajero._

Hizo como la carta decía y el buen señor tenía un ramo de rosas rojas bellísimo, ni tan grande ni tan pequeño. No se parecía en nada al que Sho le había llevado hace tiempo, no, este tenía clase y elegancia. Además, llevaba una caja en forma de corazón llena de bombones de diferentes sabores y, por último, un osito blanco de peluche con un moño rojo que sostenía una rosa blanca simulando ofrecerla.

No tenía ni idea de donde se lo tenía guardado ni cuando lo sacó pero fue lo que menos le importó. Una segunda carta le fue entrega y en ella leía:

 _Al no poder ir,_

 _no me quedó más opción que enviarte un detalle para que no me olvides._

 _Te extraño tanto, vuelve pronto a mí._

 _TE AMO._

De más está decir que terminó siendo la envidia del resto de mujeres. Y ni para que decir de los nuevos rumores que ya se estaban empezando a formar en la cabeza de todos los presentes.

Pero más de uno sintió una calidez dentro de su ser al ver la sonrisa de Kyoko mientras se secaba las lágrimas. Era, sin duda, inolvidable.

Y Kyoko… Bueno, ella no creía que en los cuentos de hadas.

Pero sí que creía en lo finales felices.


End file.
